


Tony

by penny_a_word



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, should've been addressed in Civil War but wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_a_word/pseuds/penny_a_word





	Tony

“Where the hell is Pepper?”

“Sorry, Boss?”

“Where’s Pepper, Friday?”

“She told me to tell you she’s not available.”

Tony stood up and walked to the door of his office. He didn’t want to walk into the other room. He didn’t want to see Rhodey, who somehow seemed to be doing so much better than he was despite… everything. He really didn’t want to see the Vision. He didn’t want anything. 

“There’s a letter just arrived for you, Boss.”

“From who?”

“Captain Steven Rogers, Sir.”


End file.
